my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox
Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox is the fifth story in the main plot, focusing in Star Knight and is life as Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails. Description With the Lord of Chaos trying to get all the Tailed Beasts to bring an ancient force that almost destroyed the Enchanted Forest, the Lord of Order is forced to make a decision that will have consequences to Twilight and Blue Sword's son, Prince Star Knight. In order to protect the balance and the security of the Pony Reality, he orders that Kitsune, one of the Tailed Beast, is sealed inside of the young prince. With a great power inside of him, Star will have to master it unless he wants that power destroys everything he loves. While he does that, Star will also try to connect with Kitsune while he tries to deal with the troubles that having a monster inside brings. Chapters "The Prison of Tartarus" The story of Ten-Tails and the other Tailed Beast is told. Then, the Lord of Chaos reunites some of his villains who are free: Rothbart, Pandora, Chrysalis, Adagio, Medusa and Oogie Boogie; the Lord of Chaos then proceeds to tell to his villains his next plan to take over the Pony World and the body of Ten-Tails is a very important part on it. "How to Make a Jinchuriki" With the Lord of Order finding about his brother's new plan, he makes a decision that will change the life of a young colt forever. With the decision of putting Nine-Tails, aka Kitsune, in a new Jinchuriki, Golden Paladin goes take him in Tartarus. Who will be this new Jinchuriki who will have to endure the Nine-Tailed Fox? "The Power of Seeing" Pandora strikes again! She, wanting to recover her box that is in the Light Kingdom, uses Chrysalis' royal jelly to enter in the kingdom in disguise. Her plan seems to perfect, but there is something she is not counting with: Prince Star Knight. How will this end? Will Pandora be able to recover her box and recover her full powers? "Gloomy News" With Twilight's friends coming to the Light Kingdom, she shares with them her worries about her son and the fact the Lord of Chaos will try to get him to get Nine-Tails. Star also faces the fact that light ponies don't like him for the fact that he is a Jinchuriki. Meanwhile, Celestia comes to the Light Kingdom to inform Twilight about Chrysalis' mutated eggs and about something else that is being happening. "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy" With Twilight and Blue worried about Star's well-being and following Mirror Coat's advice, they decide to enroll Star in a boarding school at the Enchanted Forest as a way for him to not be around the cold looks from the light ponies and to make new friends. The little prince is not pleased at first, but this changes when he gets to know the school. "A Glimpse of the Fox" Arriving to the academy, Star quickly forms his own group of friends, that it includes Jonagold, Gunter (a griffon that is Gael and Greta's son) and Bramble. During a visit to the village close to the academy, something happens that may put the secret Twilight and Blue have being keeping from Star in jeopardy. "The Truth Comes to the Surface" After hiding the truth for nine years, it's time for Twilight and Blue to reveal to their son the reason why he is so despised by the light ponies and how he could defeat the chimera that attacked him and Bramble. How will he react? "A Meeting Between Biju and Jinchuriki" During the first week at the academy, Golden Paladin starts to train Star Knight in the way to control the energy of Nine-Tails. However, when the training is not advancing in the way the General of Peace wants, he decides to use a shortcut that is to force Star Knight to access it by making him thing his life is in danger. What will happen when this happen? One thing is certain: it will make a meeting expected for a long time to happen. "One-Tail Awakes" With a great even arriving to the Light Kingdom, the Lord of Chaos will take advantage of this to put in motion a plan that may put the central kingdom of the Pony World in terrible danger. What will they do when one of the Tailed Beasts starts to take over its Jinchuriki? How will they stop it? "Shukaku, the Demon Tanuki" Following the former chapter, Chief Strongpaw starts to fall under One-Tail's influence, gaining some of his atributes, like his blood thrist. Twilight and Blue are able to teleport him to the outside of the citadel, but the problem of controling him still stands. Although, the much they try, the worse things get. How will they deal with the threat of a Tailed Beast attacking the Light Kingdom? Problably their only hope resides on another Jinchuriki... "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth" Wondering if his current force will be able to finish his great plan, the Lord of Chaos searches for a new villain for his group, finding Ulysses, the former captain of the Griffon Guard, a suitable candidate. To know if he is worthy, he sends Rothbart to release him and to prove his worth. Also Chrysalis' mutants are revealed to be ready.~ "An Holiday in Ponyville" In order to finish a task Golden Paladin made him, Star started to create a new offensive spell. After getting the main idea of how he will make it, the young prince starts to train, but he finds it difficult to perform. Meanwhile, Star and his family go spend the Heart's Warming in Ponyville. "Star Knight's New Spell" Having been able to complete the first step of his training in order to complete the spell he is trying to create, Star will start to have some difficulties when the next steps are shown to be very difficult. Will he be able to put everything altogether and create this new spell of his? Meanwhile, a group of Changelings led by the three mutants invade Thicket in order to get to the academy. "The Demon Fox Cloat, Part I" With the arrival of Prince Star Knight's birthday, the Lord of Chaos orders a new villain, Grogar, to analise how the young alicorn prince is going in his training with Golden Paladin. To do so, Grogar uses the help of Adagio and Ulysses, forming a plan that, according to him, is failsafe. "The Demon Fox Cloat, Part II" After putting everyone into a deep sleep, except for Twilight, Blue, Shining and Star, Grogar and Ulysses work to subdue the first three in order to then test Star's strengh. After doing so, the former captain of the griffon guard fights with Star Knight and the young prince starts to show the potential he has as a Jinchuriki. "A Danger With Four Tails" Three years pass and Star's training with Golden Paladin reaches a new level, when the General of Peace decides to open the seal a little to test Star's limit controling Nine-Tails' energy. In order to make sure that things doesn't get out of control, Blue helps Golden Paladin, going to watch the training. However, when Nine-Tails takes the oportunity, he is able to overpower Star and something not very good happens... "One-Tail in Danger" A plot to capture One-Tail is planned by Adagio who enchants a stallion with a unique power to do the job for her. During the procedure to extract One-Tail from Chief Strongpaw, something unexpected happens: another Jinchuriki arrives to try to save Strongpaw, but he falls at the trap as well. Will they be rescued before their respective Tailed Beast is captured? "A Brand New Year" It's a new year at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy and Star reunites with his friends after summer. We got to know a new character, coming from a new kingdom, who has a bickering relationship with one of Star's friends. However, not everything is fine, as Rothbart prepares himself to try to capture One-Tail. "The Capture of One-Tail" With the capability to get in the pony-panther village, Rothbart goes to their oasis so he can capture the first Tailed Beast to be sealed: One-Tail. So a great battle will start between him and Strongpaw, the great leader of the pony-panthers, a battle full of explosions and a lot sand. Will Rothbart be able to succeed in his mission to capture the first Jinchuriki so his master's plan can carry on without any problem? "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers" With their leader captured by Rothbart, the pony-panthers turn to the Light Kingdom for help. So, Blue Sword goes to help them, getting later the help of Purple Smoke to locate where the villains are holding Strongpaw to rescue before it is to late. While supporting them by covering as much ground as possible, Golden Paladin and Heartbeat find something in the Changelings' nest that catches their attention. "The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle" At the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy, the tryouts for the main team of the flying derby happen, with Star and Gunter participating and having high chances of getting in the team. While this all happen, Adagio infiltrates in the academy in order to get the power she needs to become stronger to get a Tailed Beast and to beat Melody. "The Capture of Two-Tails" Following her master's order, Chrysalis and her mutants travel to Aeropolis to capture the Jinchuriki of Two-Tails, a female griffon named Gigi who is the king's cousin. After luring her out of the kingdom, Gigi tries her best to escape the Changelings so they cannot take control over her Tailed Beast. Will Chrysalis and her mutants be able to capture this Jinchuriki in this mouse and cat chase? Or will the roles switch? "An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge" In order to cheer Star up, Twilight, who knows that Shining is going to camp with Gleaming Shield, askes her brother to take Star with them. When returning after camping, the trio finds themselves meeting unexpectedly with Ulysses and Grogar and this will lead to an intense battle that may have serious repercussions. "Painful and Surprising Revelations" After returning to the Light Kingdom, Shining tells to Twilight, Blue and Golden Paladin what happened at the bridge and the General of Peace will try to make Star to give up to use the Nine-Tails’ energy as he is not able to control it. Also, he will get to know some surprising information. Meanwhile, the Lord of Chaos and his villains extract Two-Tails from Gigi. "Just Add a Little Wind" Golden Paladin gathers Twilight and Shining, along with Blue and Cadance, to tell them shocking news. Meanwhile, Star gets an idea to improve his Spiraling Sphere getting in one his magic classes at the academy. However, putting it into action may show a challenge for the young prince. “Rothbart’s Ultimate Spell” At the Crystal Empire, Blue and Shining prepare to face Rothbart and Medusa, but this particular villains will give a lot of work to them, mainly the former, who will show his ultimate spell. Meanwhile, at the Light Kingdom, Star finally comes out with a way to combine his Spiraling Sphere with his wind energy. What will come from this combination? “The Price of Power” Just when Blue and Shining are about to be defeated by Rothbart and Medusa, they are saved by Heartbeat and Mirror Coat respectively. However, Rothbart will take his spell to its extreme in order to take defeat his opponents. But, before he can do that, Golden Paladin and Star Knight appears, with the latter finally showing his new spell that promises to be one of a kind, both in appearance and power. Nevertheless, Star will also face the risks this spell has to him. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga